A Christmas Carol
by jolttheroadrunner
Summary: Daffy and Donald act selfish and greedy on Christmas but their stingy behaviors will change soon.
1. Chapter 1: Two Miserly Ducks

It was Christmas month and everyone was shopping for gifts and whatnot, everyone was spreading Christmas joy and was in the spirit, except for two grumpy ducks Daffy and Donald who are the owners of the store: Duckmart (with Daffy as the owner and Donald as the co-owner) and who despise Christmas and are extremely abusive to their employees and rude to customers.

"God, christmas is a stupid holiday!", said Daffy in a bad mood.

"I with ya Daffy, I hate christmas too!", agreed Donald.

"Go check the employees to see how they're doing, they need to be busy, busy, busy!", ordered Daffy.

"Whatever you say, Daff", said Donald as he went to check on the employees.

There was one employee sleeping on the job and as soon as Donald saw him, he grabbed a bullhorn and yelled loudly.

"NO SLEEPING, GET TO WORK LAZYBONES!", screamed Donald through the bullhorn through the employees' ears waking him and immediately got back to work.

"Attention everyone, you are all here to work, not sleep, not slack, not goof around, and not stopping what you're doing unless you wanna be fired, so work, work, WORK! or risk being fired, capish?", said Donald making his announcement. "Oh and BAH HUMBUG!", said Donald rudely.

Everyone groaned in disgrace.

While Donald was walking around, his nephews Huey, Dewey and Louie walked up to him.

"Hey uncle Donald", said his nephews.

"What do you three want, can't you see that i'm busy?", said Donald.

"So much for being friendly, anyway do you want to come to our uncle Scrooge's for Christmas?", said Huey.

"There's a two-letter word for that, NO!", yelled Donald through his bullhorn. "Now get going before I call security!", threatened Donald.

"You'll regret this Uncle Donald!", said the three triplets angrily.

Then Donald went outside to look at the image of the store.

"Yep, Duckmart sure is nice-looking!", said Donald in delight.

Just then a lady walked up to him.

"Excuse me, mister", said the lady.

"Yeah, what do you want?", asked Donald.

"Could you please donate money for charity?", asked the lady.

"What do I look like an ATM?, I'm not giving away any of my money, how about that!", said Donald rudely.

"Well I never, such a rude person!", said the lady as she walked away in anger.

"BAH HUMBUG!", yelled Donald rudely.

Meanwhile Daffy was in his office thinking about how he hated christmas.

"Man I hate this christmas crap, every year it's like jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way Oh, what fun it is to ride In a one-horse open sleigh, hey, man it's stupid and ridiculous, least I got money, money is what I love the most and what I care about only", said Daffy.

"And my employees get no day offs, they'll work for me everyday permanently, hahahahahahaha!", laughed Daffy evilly.

Just then, someone comes in his office, it was Bugs.

"Hey Daffy?", said Bugs.

"What do you want, long-ears?", asked Daffy.

"Well I was wondering Daffy if I could have Christmas Day off to spend time with my friends?", asked Bugs.

"What, but what about my money, you can't just walk up to me and ask for a day-off!", said Daffy, then he thought about it for a minute. "You know what, fine, you can have the day off", Daffy reluctantly agreed.

"Why thanks Daffy, that's swell", said Bugs in delight.

Later on, when night came, everyone left the store and Daffy and Donald were the only ones left and they were about to leave.

"Well Donald, thanks for the help, you really know how to make people work faster", said Daffy.

"Thanks Daff", said Donald as just then there was a ghost sound.

"Oooooohhhh!", said the ghost.

"What the hell was that!?", asked Daffy scared.

"Sounded like a ghost!", said Donald scared as well.

"That's because I am a ghost!", said the ghost.

"Show yourself!", said Donald.

The ghost was revealed to be Daffy's partner Jacob Duckley.

"Jacob, is that you?", asked Daffy.

"Duh, of course it's me!", said Jacob.

"You were my partner and the original owner of Duckmart until you passed the job to me!", said Daffy saying Jacob's backstory.

"Yes, I was like you, selfish, greedy, penny-pinching, and guess what my punishment was: Chains for eternity!", said Jacob showing his chains.

"What do you want from us!?", asked Donald.

"I've come to warn you both to stop your greedy and selfish ways or you'll end up with the chains for eternity too!", said Jacob.

"Okay!", said both ducks in fear.

"You both still got the chance to change, Tonight at midnight, you both will be visited by three ghosts, they will teach you the true meaning of christmas, remember what I said!", said Jacob as he flew away.

"Midnight?", asked Daffy.

"Three ghosts?", asked Donald.

"The true meaning of christmas!?", both exclaimed.

End of Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2: The Three Ghosts

When Daffy and Donald left the store, they said bye to each other and headed home and went to sleep.

Soon, midnight came and Daffy and Donald were still fast asleep. Soon at Daffy's house, there was something glowing that was gold and it came closer, it was a ghost and it started to awake Daffy. As soon as he woke up, he saw the ghost, as it was Clarabelle Cow's ghost and got frightened.

"Aaaahhh!, who are you and what do you want from me!?", asked Daffy scared.

"I'm the Ghost of Christmas Past, I'm here to teach you the error of your ways!", said Clarabelle.

"Wow, looks like Jacob wasn't kidding!", said Daffy.

"Now come with me, just grab my hand and you'll fly too", said Clarabelle.

"What, no way, If you think that i'm going to fly with you like that rabbit, think again!", said Daffy.

Clarabelle responded by kicking Daffy in the rear making him crash to the ground.

"Alright, alright, fine, I'll go with you!", said Daffy as he grabbed Clarabelle's hand and they flew out of Daffy's house.

"Oh and we need to get Donald as well, I know how he's selfish and greedy like you", said Clarabelle.

"Yeah, I'm not the only one who needs to see "the error of my ways", said Daffy sarcastically.

Donald was fast asleep still thinking about the ghost.

"Ghosts, I'm not scared of no ghosts", Donald said in his sleep. Just then there was something glowing and it came through Donald's house, It was Daffy and Clarabelle.

"Aaaaahhhh!, ghosts!", screamed Donald as he shivered under his covers.

"Come out Donald, It's me and Clarabelle", said Daffy in his ghost form.

"Daffy, and Clarabelle?", said Donald confused.

"How are you a ghost?", Donald asked Daffy.

"Oh, he just grabbed my hand and he can fly, try it", said Clarabelle.

"But why?", asked Donald still confused.

"It's my job to show you your past and think about the times when you both were kids", said Clarabelle.

"Oh, okay", said Donald as he grabbed Clarabelle's hand and he transforms into a ghost.

"Wow!", exclaimed Donald.

"Now let's go", said Clarabelle.

Daffy, Donald and Clarabelle were traveling back to the past to visit Daffy and Donald's orphanage.

As soon as they arrived, they saw through the glass.

"This is you two when you were young and full of Christmas spirit", said Clarabelle showing them their young counterparts.

"Hey Daffy, are you ready for christmas?", asked Young Donald.

"Sure I am, I'm gonna get lots of presents, sing the christmas carols, and write christmas letters!", said Young Daffy.

"Awesome!", said Young Donald.

"jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way Oh, what fun it is to ride In a one-horse open sleigh, hey!", sang the two young ducks.

Just then the orphanage lady came in and told the boys the news.

"Um, listen boys, this isn't good", said the lady.

"Yes?", asked the boys.

"We still haven't found any parents for you both, I guess it'll have to wait another year or so, I'm very sorry", said the lady as she left.

Both duck kids were left in tears of sadness of not having any familly.

"Wow, I'm starting to feel emotional", said Daffy nearly crying.

"So am I", said Donald almost crying too.

"Yeah, but that doesn't excuse you from acting cruel to to others for your amusements", scolded Clarabelle.

"Okay, don't rub it in", said Donald.

"I'm sorry, but it's true", said Clarabelle.

"Well my work here is done, see ya soon", said Clarabelle as she vanished away and Daffy and Donald were transported back to their homes.

Both were shocked after the journey.

"Man, I hope the next one isn't scary", said Donald.

Just then there was another glowing that was gold like the previous one and it was another ghost. It was Anna (from Frozen)

"Who are you now", asked Donald.

"I'm the Ghost of Christmas Present, and I've come to show you and Daffy what's going on right now", said Anna.

"Okay", said Donald as he grabbed Anna's hand and they went and got Daffy and traveled to the employee's houses.

"You see this, these employees are miserable because of both of you and how you never give them day-offs", said Anna.

"Hmph!", grunted Daffy and Donald.

"And there's also kids who have no money because of your penny-pinching", said Anna.

"Who cares?", asked Daffy.

Anna responded with a pound on Daffy's head.

"Ow!", yelped Daffy in pain.

Anna then took them to the party that Donald refused to go to.

"These are the people that invited you both to their party but you were too worried about money to think about your friends and family", said Anna.

Everyone was there including Bugs, Mickey, Minnie, Daisy, Melissa, Porky, Goofy, Huey, Dewey and Louie, and Scrooge.

"I wonder where Daffy and Donald are", said Bugs.

"Maybe they're probably too selfish and worried about money to even come", said Mickey.

"Well screw them, when they die, we won't come to their funeral", said Daisy.

"Daisy, that was unnecessary, very unnecessary, and Donald's your boyfriend", said Minnie.

"You're right, I'm sorry, I still care for Donald", said Daisy feeling guilty.

"And this one's worse", said Anna as she took Daffy and Donald to a house.

They were taken to Porky and Petunia's house and Anna shows them the pigs' sick son.

(cough, cough), coughed their son.

"You're gonna, gonna, gonna, you'll be fine Tim, I know you can make it", said Porky

"Oh Porky, this is sad, our son is gonna die and he doesn't have the medication he needs.

"He's been like this since last month, if he doesn't get the medication he needs, then it's over for him", said Anna.

"Can't they just buy the medicine", asked Daffy.

"They're broke silly, cause you were being too greedy", said Anna.

"Oh", said Daffy realizing his greed.

"Well, my work here is done, and may I warn you the next ghost is scary and so is both of your futures, bye", said Anna as she vanished and Daffy and Donald were transported back to their homes again.

"Oh man, we're doomed", said both Daffy and Donald.

Just then there was a different glowing and it was purple looking and it scared Daffy first.

"AAAAHHHHH!, who are you!?", said Daffy now scared as ever.

The ghost didn't reply and just took Daffy along with Donald who was shaking after he just saw him and took them to the future.

Everything was dark looking and they were in the graveyard. Daffy and Donald looked around until they could not believe their eyes, they saw their graves next to Jacob Duckley, Daffy Duck and Donald Duck, and even worse, they say Tiny Tim's grave. A few people were at their graves and were glad they were all gone.

"Everything's back to normal now that they're gone, they were real jerks, except for Tiny Tim, he was a cheerful child, now he's gone", said one of the employees. "Come on, let's go".

Everyone left the graves, except for Porky and Petunia.

"Tim, I'm sorry we couldn't get the medication for you, I really am, But if only the two ducks weren't selfish and miserly, you would still be here, Me and Petunia still love you no matter what, goodbye", said Porky as he and Petunia leave.

"Uh, excuse me bub, but are these our graves", asked Daffy.

"Why of course", said The Ghost who is revealed to be Pete.

"This can't be", said Donald as he felt terrible.

"Yep, you both were too selfish and greedy to think about others, including Tiny Tim, and this is your result of your actions", said Pete.

Daffy and Donald finally realize how selfish they acted throughout the course and still haven't bought the medication for him and they wonder

"Is there anyway how we can solve this", asked Donald.

"Well duh, start to clean up your act, stop being selfish and start being kind and generous if this is how you don't want your future to end up like, unless you wanna keep being jerks and go to hell for eternity", said Pete.

"Okay, we really need to change or else we're history!, said Daffy.

"Yeah, we gotta save christmas!", said Donald.

"Remember, you better change or else!", said Pete as he vanished. 


	3. Chapter 3: Two Redeemed Ducks

Both ducks were transported back in their bedrooms and they awake and realize that it's Christmas Day.

"We gotta save Christmas!", said both ducks as they both got dressed and went out buying gifts and food and giving money to the homeless and the lady that Donald refused to give to in the first place.

"Merry Christmas!", said the two ducks.

"Oh you too!", said the lady.

Daffy and Donald then met their girlfriends and gave them gifts which were necklaces and new shoes.

"Merry Christmas!", said Daffy and Donald.

"Thank you Donald, you're no longer selfish", said Daisy as he kissed Donald and his whole face blushed.

"Thank you Daffy, you've changed, this is the best gift!", said Melissa as she kissed Daffy making his whole face blush too.

Then Daffy and Donald quickly went to the pharmacy to pick up the medication for Tiny Tim.

Meanwhile, Porky and Petunia were still miserable because of their sick son.

"Well it's Christmas Day and our son is still sick, we still haven't got the medication", said Porky.

"I know, this is bad", said Petunia as she was about to cry.

"Aw, there, there", said Porky as he comforted Petunia, just then there was a knock on the door, Porky got up to answer it and it was Daffy and Donald.

"Merry Christmas!", said Daffy and Donald.

"Daffy and Donald, thank you for coming, our son is sick and we don't have the medication", said Porky sadly.

"Oh don't worry we've taken care of that", said Donald as he showed them the medication.

"You didn't!, Why both of you are kind men, Thank you!", said Porky in delight.

"Yeah, you saved our son, I can't believe this!", said Petunia crying in happiness.

Both Daffy and Donald changed their ways and finally had Christmas Spirit and they had Christmas with Porky and his family and everything was restored.

End of Story 


End file.
